A pipe joint is disclosed in European Patent No. 04 52 172 B1. The pipe joint, in which two adjacent pipe segments are tightly joined together, contains a collet which embraces the pipe segment ends that fit into each other. In order to prevent an unintended axial separating of the joint, lugs are formed on the collet extending radially inward, which extend into latching recesses provided on both pipe ends. The latching recesses consist of a peripheral detaining groove in the area of the first pipe end and a latching opening in the area of the second pipe end. It is necessary to line up the detaining groove and the latching opening so that the lug of the collet can extend through the latching opening into the detaining groove and so that the two pipe ends are held together in a form-locking fit.
Consequently, it is problematic that a reliable joint can only be produced when the latching opening and the detaining groove are lined up radially and axially; otherwise, no form-locking fit and consequently no reliable joint in either axial direction of the pipe segments is produced. As a result, not only the axial but also the radial assembly positions of the pipe segments are stipulated in the design and must be observed during assembly. Particularly with curved pipe segments, this joint demands a high degree of manufacturing precision and accurate positioning of the assembly parts, the radial positions being limited to one or a few specified ones in accordance with the number and distribution of the latching recesses.
A further disadvantage is that the lug must be designed with a length such that it extends through the latching openings of the radial, external pipe segment and can also engage in the detaining groove of the radial, internal pipe segment. But this makes both assembly and disassembly of the joint difficult because the collet must be widened to the point that it can be slipped over the two pipe segments without being hindered by the lug. Due to the rigidity of the collet, it is difficult to greatly widen the collet, which is necessary for the joint. In addition, there is the risk of premature wear as a result of the formation of cracks.